The Brave One
by Machigau
Summary: Co zrobisz gdy będziesz zmuszony wybrać pomiędzy miłością, a życiem? Dwóch śmierciożerców, którzy w ciemności nie potrafią odnaleźć światła.
1. Ciemna strona

**No to zaczynam. Ogólnie to mój debiut i wątpię, by ktokolwiek to kiedyś przeczytał, ale trzeba próbować, prawda?**

**Tytuł: Odważni (_The brave one_)**

**Autorka: Niepoprawna (_Machigau_)**

**Oznaczenie: M (opisy tortur, śmierci, sceny erotyczne)**

**Dramat / Romans**

**Bohaterowie: _Draco Malfoy / Lilyanne Wainwright_**

_Rozdział pierwszy_

Życie jest kruche.

Delikatne jak mała figurka z porcelany, która z łatwością może się rozpaść w dłoniach. Zawsze nie cierpiałam tego chorego porównania. Napawało mnie największym obrzydzeniem, a działo się tak przez fakt, jak bardzo to stwierdzenie było prawdziwe. Nienawidziłam być tym, który trzymał maleńką figurkę w dłoni. Bezustannie bałam się, że szarpnę za mocno, a gdy po pomieszczeniu rozlegał się krzyk, zdawałam sobie sprawę, że właśnie część kruchej skorupki rozpadła się między moimi palcami. Z wiekiem więc uświadomiłam sobie, że łatwiej i lepiej będzie jeśli ludzie będą miażdżyć te figurki od razu. Sekunda. Koniec.

Do kiedy nie ukończyłam piętnastu lat wszystko było dobrze. Rodzice rzadko się mną zajmowali, jeżeli już, to uczyli mnie wtedy czarnomagicznych zaklęć. Ojciec czasami trenował ze mną szermierkę i jazdę konną. Zdaje mi się, że były to najpiękniejsze spędzone z nim chwile w moim życiu.

Nigdy nie nazywałam ich _mamą _i _tatą._ Musiałam okazywać im szacunek, a wyrażanie się w taki sposób do swoich rodzicieli było zbyt swobodne i mugolskie.

Lubiłam mugoli. Oczywiście rodzice o tym wiedzieć nie mogli. Gdyby któreś z nich dowiedziało się, że w Londynie mam kilku nie-magicznych przyjaciół, pewnie już dawno wydziedziczyli by mnie, lub w najgorszym przypadku zabili.

Nie pochodziłam z normalnej rodziny. My nie dawaliśmy sobie na święta nic więcej prócz okropnie drogich prezentów i wyrafinowanych, zimnych uśmiechów. Nie jedliśmy posiłków wesoło gawędząc o pogodzie, czy moich kolegach ze szkoły. Każda oznaka uczuć, groziła karą.

Pochodzę z czystokrwistej, arystokratycznej, czarodziejskiej rodziny z tradycjami.

Stąd właśnie wiem, jak kruche jest ludzkie życie. W mojej dłoni rozpadło się już kilka.

Ja natomiast rozpadam się sama. Z dnia na dzień, miażdżę sama siebie, patrząc jak odłamują się kolejne maleńkie kawałeczki chłodnej porcelany i upadają na ziemię, krusząc się w kolejnych kilka fragmentów.

Nazywam się Lilyanne Amethyst Wainwright.

Jestem popleczniczką Czarnego Pana, a każda cząstka mojego umysłu pragnie ucieczki od magii.

Spytacie, czemu więc jeszcze się nie zabiłam?

Muszę bowiem chronić moją rodzinę. Katharine. Angelusa. I małego Daniela. Mimo iż ci ludzie są mi bardziej obcy od tych, których mijam na ulicy, to gdzieś głęboko ich kocham i oddam za nich życie.

Być może kiedyś ucieknę z Londynu. Zmienię wygląd, nazwisko i imię.

Być może kiedyś uda mi się dotrzeć do celu.

Na razie jednak pozostanę wierna ideałom rodziców.

Brak litości, okrucieństwo i ślepe dążenie do celu.

_Nie ma dobra i zła. Jest tylko władza i potęga._

Był wieczór. Chłodny, jesienny wieczór.

Księżyc już od kilku godzin górował na niebie, rozsyłając po ziemi przyjemną błękitną łunę. Jego delikatne światło padało na krąg postaci stojących na środku ruin starej chatki. Po dachu i suficie została już tylko góra gruzu, piętrząca się wysoko pod północną ścianą, która jako jedyna zachowała się prawie w całości. Kilkanaście postaci stało w idealnej ciszy, rozcinanej tylko przez pojedyncze pohukiwanie sowy, dobiegające gdzieś z ciemności drzew lasu. Zawiał zimny wiatr i poruszył szatami nieruchomych postaci.

- Wprowadzić.

Dwóch odzianych w czarne, lejące się do ziemi peleryny, mężczyzn, na dźwięk głosu bardziej przypominającego syczenie groźnego węża, poruszyło się niespokojnie i po chwili zniknęli z polany z cichym kliknięciem. Nie minęło kilka sekund jak pojawili się z powrotem, obaj przytrzymując w mocnym uścisku młodego mężczyznę. Miał może osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście lat. Z jawną pogardą patrzył na otaczających go śmierciożerców, a jego długie do połowy pleców, czarne włosy zlewając się z ciemnością nocy, opadły mu na twarz, poruszane jesiennym wiatrem.

- _Crucio_.

Po chwili chłopiec leżał na brudnej, zakurzonej ziemi, wijąc się szalenie, a z jego zielonych oczu wyzierał największy ból i cierpienie jakie można sobie wyobrazić.

Wysoka postać stojąca na kawałku muru wysyczała zimnym, mrożącym swoim okrucieństwem krew w żyłach głosem.

- Myślałeś, że się nie dowiemy? O'Connel jesteś plugawą szlamą. Twój smród czuć tutaj z kilometra.

Po chwili padło kilkanaście jaskrawo kolorowych zaklęć, a z przystojnego ciała bruneta, został już tylko ochłap mięsa przypominający bardziej szczątki zwierzęcia. Wyróżniała je tylko jedna rzecz. Śmierciożercy pozostawili nienaruszoną twarz chłopca.

Stojąca w rzędzie pozostałych popleczników czarna postać poruszyła się nieznacznie.

Poza oczami śmierciożerców smukła dłoń niskiej postaci zawędrowała do kieszeni grubego płaszcza, by po chwili wyczuć pod opuszkami różdżkę wykonaną z ciemnego drewna. Spod białej, ziejącej przerażeniem maski, wysunęło się cienkie pasmo czekoladowych włosów. Postać wyglądała jak zjawa i tak będę ją teraz nazywać. Zjawa była delikatna, a podmuchy chłodnego wiatru poruszając połami szaty, sprawiały, że wyglądała na jeszcze bardziej ulotną i kruchą jak szczęśliwe chwile w życiu. Twarz zjawy ukryta pod maską stężała na chwilę. Coś drgnęło w sercu ducha, coś stuknęło obok, czyjaś okropnie zimna ręka przytrzymała ją za łokieć.

Wtedy zjawa uniosła spojrzenie, czując niesamowite uczucie jakie przepływało przez całą jej rękę, zaczynając od płomiennego gorąca w miejscu, gdzie owa ręka ją trzymała. Gdy ujrzała przed sobą jasne, błękitne oczy, które bardziej swoim kolorem przypominały zimowe zachmurzone niebo, nie mogła powstrzymać ostrego dreszczu jaki przeszedł przez jej ciało. Ta elektryczność, to spojrzenie tak intymne, aż niemalże materialne… Zjawa miała wrażenie, że nieznajomy rozbiera ją wzrokiem, pochłania każdy jej fragment i doszczętnie bezcześci jej prywatność. Mimo, iż te oczy nosiły w sobie niebezpieczeństwo, jej dawały przedziwny spokój ducha, który falami rozchodził się po jej żyłach.

Dalej więc nasza zjawa patrzyła w oczy stojącego obok poplecznika, czując, że coś pcha ją coraz mocniej w stronę nieznajomego. Coraz mocniej i mocniej. Nieprzerwanie.

- Zanim to zrobisz, dobrze się zastanów.

Jego cichy, niski pomruk rozniósł się w jej głowie jak echo uderzającego kamienia na dnie studni. Przez chwilę przestała dostrzegać to, że do ruin przyprowadzono kolejnego zdrajcę krwi, czy też niewinnego mugola. Nie słyszała przez ten krótki moment zawodzenia małej dziewczynki, gdy duże dłonie Lucjusza rozrywały jej czerwony płaszczyk, by po chwili posiąść ją i złamaną psychicznie wykończyć zaklęciami torturującymi.

Chciała usłyszeć prawdziwy głos tego który ją powstrzymał. Tego który jej nie wydał, a przecież mógł. Piąta dziś ofiara Czarnego Pana załkała w tle i po chwili słychać już było tylko dźwięk kapiącej z pociętego ciała krwi, spadającej na brudną ziemię pokrytą kurzem.

Pragnęła usłyszeć jak krzyczy. Pragnęła usłyszeć prawdziwy głos mężczyzny, który ją zatrzymał.

Duch chciał spytać, ale się zawahał. I nim mógł zauważyć, zebranie się skończyło.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zarejestrowała było zerwanie kontaktu wzrokowego i niemalże natychmiast powróciło rażące wrażenie strachu. Zjawa czuła, że jego oczy – te niebezpieczne zachmurzone grudniowe niebo, znikając, zabrało coś co dawało jej wygodę. Coś czego wcześniej nie miała.

I gdy ojciec brązowowłosej podszedł do niej i położył jej rękę na ramieniu, podskoczyła zaskoczona, po chwili przybierając obojętny wyraz twarzy. Gdy szła z Angelusem ku czeluściom mroku lasu, pozwoliła sobie zamknąć na chwilę oczy i opaść jednej łzie.

Nikt nie zauważył. Nigdy nikt nie zauważał.

Ostatni śmierciożercy opuszczali stary dom, a bystre, zielone oczy O'Connela przypatrywały się im, błyszcząc martwą inteligencją.

Na ulicy Nokturnu, niecałe trzy dni później było ciepło. Jesień zdawała się usnąć na parę chwil i dać odrobinę wytchnienia osobom preferującym ciepło lata. Jasne słońce ogrzewało leżące na chodnikach brudne liście i wysuszało stare kałuże. Tego dnia nawet w tej dzielnicy czarnej magii, wszystko zdawało się być odrobinę jaśniejsze i weselsze od okrutnej rzeczywistości. Być może właśnie dlatego cała okolica była pusta i wyludniona, gdzieniegdzie słychać było jedynie ciche głosy zza drzwi niektórych sklepów. Ciemna postać przemknęła przez wąski zaułek prowadzący do sklepu z książkami „Pod kruczym skrzydłem".

Dzwoneczek u drzwi, zabrzęczał krótko i urwanie, gdy niska osoba pchnęła mosiężne drewno i zamaszystym, pewnym siebie krokiem weszła do środka. Spod obszernych czarnych rękawów jesiennego palta, wynurzyły się dwie dłonie o raczej dziecięcych palcach, zakończonych długimi, bezbarwnymi paznokciami.

Kobieta sięgnęła do kaptura i powolnym, niespieszącym się ruchem zdjęła kaptur szarej bluzy, okrywający twarz. Brązowe oczy bardzo leniwie rozglądały się po sklepie, powolnie śledząc półki wypełnione tysiącami książek. Ruszyła w stronę jednego z regałów, a czarny płaszcz do kolan zakołysał się lekko podążając za jej krokami. Nieprzyjemnie wyglądający mężczyzna, siedzący za ladą po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia, wpatrywał się w nią dziwnym, mrożącym wzrokiem.

- _Magii Nocy Kres_, napisane przez Edwarda Sawiliejewskiego.

Jej głos rozbrzmiał w jego głowie głośnym echem. Sprzedawca spojrzał na jej usta, które ani razu się nie poruszyły, ogarnięty strachem, wstał i ruszył ku jednej z półek chwiejnym krokiem.

Bywały takie momenty gdy naprawdę zaczynał nienawidzić wszystkiego wokół. Ojciec i jego wygórowane wymagania. Czarny Pan i jego misje. Hogwart i nauka. Jasno brązowe oczy i to niesamowite uczucie nie mogące go opuścić.

Nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że tamtego dnia, poczuł coś więcej niż zwykły śmierciożerca poczuć powinien. Czemu wtedy powstrzymał tego kurdupla? Powinien pozwolić Czarnemu Panu, wykończyć tego chłystka torturami. Ale nie. Coś w środku kazało mu go powstrzymać. Nie wiedział, na Merlina czemu to zrobił. Idąc przez Pokątną miał wrażenie, że powietrze nagle zgęstniało wokół niego. Czuł niemalże wibrującą w powietrzu elektryczność, słyszał ciche buczenie os. W głowie dudniło mu w taki sposób, jakby wzlatywał na miotle bardzo wysoko, w krótkim czasie. Wtedy zauważył, że jakieś trzydzieści, może czterdzieści metrów przed nim otwierają się drzwi księgarni do której sam zmierzał. Po wąskiej, otulonej ciemnością alejce rozniósł się wdzięczny dźwięk zawieszonego u framugi dzwoneczka. I wtedy jego serce wpierw zastukało mocniej, po chwili zatrzymało się na sekundę czy dwie i znów zerwało się w piersi do okrutnego biegu. Niska, czarna postać. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale coś mówiło mu, krzyczało w jego umyśle, że to on! Ten niski śmierciożerca, któremu niecałe kilka dni temu uratował życie. I wtedy zjawa się obróciła. Pierwsze co dostrzegł to długie brązowe włosy i opadająca na czoło grzywka. Ich kolor był tak mocno charakterystyczny, iż mógł przysiąc, że rozpoznał, by te włosy z zamkniętymi oczami. I potem strzeliła w niego, niczym piorun z nieboskłonu, że ów _chłystek_ jest najśliczniejszą dziewczyną jaką kiedykolwiek widział.

Co prawda, nie była wyjątkowo piękna. Zdecydowanie były ładniejsze od niej, jednakże coś w niej sprawiło, że przez moment nie mógł złapać oddechu, a zdradliwe ciepło rozeszło się w okolicach jego brzucha i lędźwi. Miała mały nos, duże, patrzące nieobecnie na otoczenie oczy, duże, rozchylone wargi. Przełknął ślinę, widząc, że zmierza w jego kierunku. Powolnym, torturującym go krokiem.

Spojrzał na nią, gdy przechodziła tuż obok niego. Ona również uniosła spojrzenie.

Uśmiechnął się czując… Nie, wiedząc. Wiedząc, że poczuła to samo. Tą rosnącą ekscytację, uczucie, które było niemalże dotykalne. Oboje wstrzymali powietrze, gdy ich łokcie otarły się o siebie, paraliżując najmniejszą cząstkę ich ciał. Oboje mieli obojętne miny i zimne spojrzenia, szli dalej przed siebie, patrząc w martwy punkt na dwóch końcach alejki.

W środku nich, każde przeżywało jednak tortury gorsze od zaklęcia _cruciatusa_. Ten przypadkowy dotyk bolał, palił żywym ogniem całe ramiona. Na przemian palił i zmrażał. Zmrażał i palił. Bolało.

Bolało w sposób, który oboje uwielbiali i pragnęli doświadczyć raz jeszcze.

Gdy tupot jej stóp ucichł, obrócił się ostrożnie odnotowując, że odeszła. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy usłyszał ciche pojedyncze brzęknięcie dzwoneczka. Drzwi od księgarni nie otworzyły się, a dzwoneczek i tak rozbrzmiał w jego głowie.

Wainwright Manor było zimnym miejscem. Równie zimnym, jak i starym. W tym liczącym sobie kilkanaście stuleci dworze mieszkał ród Wainwright. Mieszkali tam uważani, za jednych z najlepszych czarodziejów w Anglii arystokraci. Czysta krew. Brudne od krwi ręce i czarne serca. Posiadłość nie była olbrzymia. Liczyła sobie szesnaście pokoi dla gości, dwa salony, pięć ogromnych sypialni, kuchnię, strych, dwadzieścia łazienek, pokój ćwiczeń, trzy biblioteki i oczywiście lochy. Po szarych murach zamku, niczym pajęczyna pięły się warstwy bluszczu, nadając temu miejscu nieco bardziej przyjaznej atmosfery. Wszystko jednak świadczyło o tym, że ten kto tu mieszka, to nie byle kto. Zimne mury, puste okna, zadbany trawnik, widok na morze, wysokie mury strzegące domu. I głośne krzyki rozpaczy, słyszalne prawie co wieczór.

Angelus Wainwright był człowiekiem honorowym.

Za punkt honoru postawił sobie wydać córkę za mężczyznę jej godnego.

Mężczyzna ten miał bowiem pewnego przyjaciela, o imieniu Lucjusz. Ten przyjaciel był jednym z lepszych sług Czarnego Pana. Był okrutny, bezlitosny, a jego sumienie wyparowało już dawno, dawno temu. Lucjusz miał syna – młodego śmierciożercę, przystojnego i utalentowanego czarodzieja.

I to właśnie tu, zaczyna się cała historia. To tu wszystko się zaczęło i wszystko się skończy.

To tu nastąpi koniec wszystkiego.

Szukała. Niemal biegła przeszukując kolejne regały książek. Jej smukłe palce dotykały kolejnych okładek książek. Tom po tomie. Okładka po okładce.

Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się z największym skupieniem w każdy nowo przeczytany tytuł, szły dalej, zawracały i skręcały. Z jej piersi wydobyło się ciche westchnięcie. Westchnięcie pełne skrywanego żalu. Mugole mówili, _„szukajcie, a znajdziecie"._

Gdyby to była prawda, już dawno odnalazłaby ten czarny grzbiet, z lekko zamazanymi literami, które sprawiały wrażenie napisanych krwią.

Po kilkunastu minutach przeszukiwania dużej biblioteki na parterze szarego domu, zrezygnowana opuściła pomieszczenie. Pójdzie więc poczytać. A może polata na miotle?

Tyle możliwości.

Zero chęci.

Krzyk.

Jeden, drugi.

Chłopiec wyglądał na jej rówieśnika. Z całą pewnością nie miał więcej niż siedemnaście lat. Pewnie gdyby brak różdżki mógłby uchodzić za jej brata. W życiu nie widziała osoby tak łudząco podobnej do niej samej, a celowanie w niego różdżką, wyglądało tak jakby celowała w samą siebie.

I to było piękne.

Wreszcie mogła choć przez chwilę poczuć jakby torturowała Lilyanne Wainwright, a nie niewinnego mugola. Przymknęła z rozkoszą oczy, gdy _crucio_ ugodziło młodzieńca w sam środek piersi. W głębi duszy cierpiała razem z nim, krzyczała, błagała i płakała gorzkimi łzami.

I ten ból… To cierpienie jakie czuła torturując swoje męskie wcielenie, niesamowicie kojarzyło się z rozkoszą, tańczyło na granicy ekscytacji. Było cudowne.

Wrzask.

Trzeci.

Opadł bezsilnie na podłogę. Wyglądał tak krucho. Tak niesamowicie delikatnie. Jak laleczka z porcelany.

Przez moment chciała go przytulić. Nagle jednak zauważyła, że chłopak ma w oczach niesamowitą nienawiść. Nienawiść przenikającą ją do szpiku kości, chłodzącą krew płynącą w żyłach. I przez ten krótki moment zrozumiała, że są jeszcze mocniej podobni, niż mogła wcześniej przypuszczać.

Klątwa.

_Kolejna._

I kolejna. Kilkanaście tnących klątw.

Jego ciało drżało. Nie ze strachu, jak zdążyła wyczytać w jego umyśle. Drżał z bezsilności, że nie może nic zrobić.

I gdy zapłakała głośno, a jej szloch rozniósł się po lochach, ledwo żywy brunet uniósł na nią zdziwione spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się znienacka.

Ten uśmiech był pełny nadziei. Może i głupiej, takiej która nie zna granic. A jednak był. I to wystarczało.

Upadła na kolana, kalecząc je mocno. Patrząc przez załzawione oczy, zacisnęła prawą dłoń na ciemnej różdżce i czując olbrzymi żal do samej siebie, wyszeptała ostatnie zaklęcie.

Włożyła w nie tyle współczucia, tyle żalu i bólu, że jego skutek przychodził powoli, wcześniej łagodząc ogarniające ofiarę cierpienie.

_Avada_

Tak, są bardzo podobni.

_Kedavra._

Identyczni.

**_Reviews?_**


	2. Cień i zjawa

**Tak więc w końcu dodaję rozdział drugi.**

**Nie umiem pisać. Naprawdę.**

**I dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie słowa otuchy.**

**Nie dedykuję nikomu. Wybaczcie.**

**

* * *

**

- Boisz się?

Tak. Boję się gdy na ciebie patrzę. Boję się tonu twojego ostrego głosu, gdy szepczesz patrząc na tą kobietę. Jestem przerażony, gdy widzę jak podchodzisz do niej i rzucając zaklęcie posłuszeństwa wykorzystujesz do prymitywnych celów. Nie mogę patrzeć gdy ciągniesz ją za płomienno rude włosy, szarpiesz za zamek ciemnych spodni, rozrywasz i tak już poszarpaną przez szczury bluzkę. Boję się ciebie ojcze. Boję się patrzeć na twoją twarz gdy zaspokajasz swoje bestialskie żądze. Czy to ty jesteś mężczyzną szarmanckim i łagodnym w stosunku do kobiet jakiego znałem jeszcze kilka lat temu?

W tej chwili jesteś okrutnym śmierciożercą.

A ja boję się twoich oczu, wiedząc, że gdy spojrzę w lustro zobaczę ich identyczną kopię.

Oczy mordercy bez sumienia. Bez drogi powrotu.

- Ojcze, myślę, że już wystarczy.

Westchnąwszy, uniósł lekko podbródek jednocześnie będąc bardzo ostrożnym. Jego ojciec stał nad martwym ciałem kobiety, które traktował najokrutniejszymi zaklęciami torturującymi. Blondyn przełknął ślinę, starając się zwalczyć odruch wymiotny na zapach unoszący się z ciała.

- Nigdy nie będzie dość, Draconie. Nigdy nikt nie będzie mógł ukarać mugoli w sposób na jaki zasługują.

_Nigdy nikt nie będzie umiał ukarać nas_, pomyślał pochmurnie, lecz zaraz odepchnął te myśli i odwrócił się w stronę drzwi. Idąc powoli w stronę wyjścia, przymknął oczy. Okropny zapach krwi bił w niego z całą swoją mocą, a wstrzymywanie oddechu przestało dawać cokolwiek.

Gdy opuścił lochy westchnął drżąco, opierając spocone czoło o chłodną ścianę. Nie chce tak skończyć. Nie chce stać się potworem.

- Boże, jeżeli istniejesz pomóż mi… Pomóż mi się stąd wydostać…

Jego głuchy szept odbił się od zimnego korytarza, powędrował ku górze i rozprysł się wśród chmur.

Gdyby istniała nadzieja. Gdyby Draco miał wierzyć w coś… W obojętnie co. Gdyby mógł mieć coś w czym pokładałby nadzieję, miałby jeden powód by żyć.

Jeden, jedyny mały powód.

* * *

- Pansy!

Czarnowłosa obróciła się zamaszyście, a czarny płaszcz który ją okrywał zawirował dookoła jej szczupłej postaci.

- Och, Liluś!

Było jasno. Na Pokątnej zaczął się robić spory ruch. Pierwsi sklepikarze już cieszyli się dużym popytem. Inni siedzieli przed swoimi sklepikami korzystając z ostatnich promieni ciepłej jesieni. Brunetka podeszła do ślizgonki. Powolnym krokiem ruszyły przed siebie.

Lilyanne była smutna. To dziwne, bo czemu może być smutny ktoś, kto ma wszystko?

Jej towarzyszka nie zauważyła markotności i przygaszenia arystokratki.

Pansy nigdy nie zauważała.

- Boże już nie mogę się doczekać Hogwartu! Jedyną rzeczą dla której chcę tam wracać to Dracuś… - Ona nigdy nie zauważała. Nie zauważała jej matowych oczu, zaciśniętych pięści. Nie zauważała tego, że dziś ubrała się mniej starannie niż na co dzień. I w tej chwili nie obchodził ją ten cały „_Dracuś"_. Chciała pobyć sama. Chociaż przez sekundę. Może dwie.

- Lila? Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?

Nerwowo uniosła nieprzytomne spojrzenie na krótkowłosą.

- Ach, tak, tak. Słucham cię, Pansy.

Tak… Pansy nigdy nie zauważała.

Nikt nigdy nie zauważał.

* * *

Lucjusz Malfoy nie był człowiekiem o dużej cierpliwości. Co chwila popędzał gobliny, które i tak pędzone przez tłumy szalejące w banku, pracowały dziś naprawdę szybko.

Koniec jego czarnej laski stukał niecierpliwie o posadzkę, irytując stojącego obok siedemnastoletniego młodego mężczyznę.

- Ojcze, przestań.

Jak na złość laska zaczęła uderzać mocniej i w mniejszych odstępach czasowych.

Draco zamknął oczy.

Nawet poza domem nie mógł odnaleźć spokoju.

Dzisiaj w nocy bał się zasnąć. Widok martwej kobiety z lochów cały czas pałętał się w jego umyśle, odsuwając na bok sen. Gdy udało mu się jednak oddać w ramiona Morfeusza, budził się po kilkunastu minutach z krzykiem. Zbyt dużo krwi. Zbyt dużo bólu.

- Idę stąd. Jak skończysz to wracaj do domu sam. Ja mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź odwrócił się i ruszył szybkim, zamaszystym krokiem do wyjścia.

Ma ważną sprawę do zrobienia. Musi pomyśleć. O wszystkim i o niczym.

* * *

Brązowowłosa razem z wyższą ślizgonką opuściły filię salonu Madame Malkin. Powoli zaczynało się robić ciemno. Słońce chowało się kolejno za budynkami magicznego Londynu.

Noc nieustępliwie zaczęła wstępować na usypiane kojącym wiatrem niebo.

Wszystko o tej porze dnia nabierało dla niej piękna i subtelności. Lilyanne nigdy nie wiedziała dlaczego tak zapalczywie uwielbia noc. Dla niej ta ciemność była tak bardzo kuszącą, tak pociągająca, aż niemalże czuła jak chłodne niebo chwyta ją za kołnierz palta i ciągnie w swoją stronę.

Z jej piersi wydobyło się głośne westchnięcie.

Czuła niesamowite zmęczenie ostatnimi czasy. Jej ciało i umysł były dziwnie zrelaksowane i ośmieliłaby się nawet użyć stwierdzenia leniwe.

_- Bogowie…_

Pansy nawet nie zauważyła.

W głowie brązowowłosej od kilku długich tygodni roił się pewien plan. Plan na który czekała od dwóch lat – od czasu gdy stała się popleczniczką Czarnego Pana. Nie mogła już tak dłużej żyć. Najpierw chciała się zabić.

Czarny Pan jednak wykrył jej myśli i zagroził tym, że jeżeli choć raz jeszcze pomyśli o odejściu pozabija wszystkich. Ojca, matkę, małego kilkuletniego brata.

Miała wtedy piętnaście lat i była cholernie głupia. Jej oklumencja i leglimencja kulały tak mocno, że nawet pies z przetrąconą nogą był od nich sprawniejszy.

Teraz jednak, zmordowana ciężkim treningiem nauczyła się jak wpływać na własne myśli. Odsłaniać te błahe, o codziennym życiu, czy też te o oddaniu dla swego pana.

Po kolejnych kilkunastu Cruciatusach, udoskonaliła też wnikanie do umysłu innych śmierciożerców.

Bezlitośnie wydawała zdrajców, polepszając swoją pozycję w kręgu. Voldemort miał do niej cień zaufania. A to dawało jej przewagę.

* * *

Jej oczy były zimne.

Chłodne.

Nieprzeniknione.

Gdzieś w głębi jej tęczówek szalał jednak dziki, nieujarzmiony błysk. Płomień tańczący po tafli lodu.

Zacisnęła dłoń na rączce różdżki i przerażająco obojętną twarzą ruszyła w stronę lasu. Małe gałązki łamały się głośno pod jej butami płosząc spacerujące w pobliżu zwierzęta. Robiło się coraz chłodniej.

Już od dawna nastała noc, ale ona nawet nie pomyślała, by odwrócić się od ciemności i wrócić do Wainwright Manor. Ten las… Ten milion drzew dookoła… Przyzywały ją.

Krzyczały jej imię niemym szelestem liści. Szeptały. Uwodziły.

I wtedy na chwilę przystanęła, zatrzymana przez przerażające poczucie, że ktoś za nią idzie. Powoli, bezszelestnie spojrzała za siebie, gasząc ciemną różdżkę cichym „_nox". _

Gdzieś po prawej pękło drewienko. Dwa lata służby u najgroźniejszego czarodzieja świata, przeważyło nad zdrowym rozsądkiem, który błagał, by uciekać.

Natychmiast odwróciła się gwałtownie za siebie i uniosła niezauważalnie szybko różdżkę.

- Drętwota!

Kolorowy błysk przeciął ciemność nocy. Zaklęcie z hukiem uderzyło w olbrzymie drzewo.

- Confundus.

Głos był niski. Zachrypnięty.

Przeszły ją ciarki wzdłuż pleców.

- Protego!

_Bogowie… Głos… Ten głos!_

- Diffindo.

- Protego horriblis…

Upadła ciężko na kolana.

Zanim śmierciożerca zdążył wypowiedzieć kolejne zaklęcia wykrzyknęła.

- Expeliarmus! – głośny świst po prawej. Jego różdżka musi być niedaleko – Zaczekaj… To ja.

Staliście może kiedyś w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, nie widząc nawet czubka własnego nosa, gdzie panowało ogromny gwar i szmer i nagle w ciągu jednej krótkiej sekundy wszystko umilkło? Wszystko przycichło jakby za skinieniem magicznej różdżki.

- Lumos.

_Boże wszechmogący, co ja ci zrobiłam, że tak bardzo mnie nienawidzisz? _

Chłopak. Piekielnie wysoki, odziany w ciemno szary płaszcz do kolan. Miał przeraźliwe jasne włosy, prawie, że białe jak u staruszka. Światło jego różdżki oświetlało jego smukłą postać, którą widziała kilka dni temu na dzielnicy Nokturnu. Jego szare oczy, które nasuwały jej na myśl jasne, lekko zachmurzone grudniowe niebo, obserwowały ją uważnie skanując każdą jej komórkę.

Jego wzrok był tak mocny, intensywny, że na chwilę wstrzymała powietrze i zwalczyła ochotę opuszczenia wzroku. Czuła, że niesamowicie się trzęsie. Jej dłonie ukryte pod fioletowymi, wełnianymi rękawiczkami dygotały szalenie i pociły się na przemian.

Z pewnym strachem patrzyła jak nagle blondyn wyciąga do niej dłoń.

Powoli i z ostrożnością. Tak jakby chciał pogłaskał po łbie zabłąkaną sarnę.

Uniosła lekko dłoń i na chwilę ją zatrzymała.

To śmierciożerca. Jeden z naszych. Co jeżeli chce poczytać w jej umyśle? Co jeśli to wierny sługa? Zabije ją? A może da ją zgładzić Czarnemu Panu?

_Bogowie, nie ważne. On… _

Szybko chwyciła go za dłoń, wstrzymując na chwilę powietrze. Patrzyła jak on uśmiecha się ironicznie i nie mogła powstrzymać siebie, by lewy kącik jej ust uniósł się lekko ku górze. Patrząc na ten subtelny grymas na jego smukłej twarzy, zdążyła go polubić.

Poczuła jakby byli ze sobą związani. Ona i on.

On i ona. Jak dwie osoby połączone przysięgą wieczystą.

- Kim ty jesteś?

_Zjawa i cień._

Wpatrzyła się w jego szare tęczówki i westchnęła opuszczając niżej dłoń.

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Lilyanne. Lilyanne Wainwright.

_Cień i zjawa._

_

* * *

_

_**Od autorki: Tak, wiem - zaklęcia. Można znaleźć opisy zaklęć w wikipedii, albo w google.**_


End file.
